g4tvfandomcom-20200213-history
CHEAT!
Cheat! is a TV show on G4 (formerly G4techTV) and Jack TV that provides cheat codes, strategies, and other hidden features for video games. The show is hosted by Kristin Holt, who replaced original host Cory Rouse in November 2004. Cheat! was one of the first shows to be on G4 when it launched in spring 2002. Host Cory Rouse would give tips and cheats on a couple of games from the studio in the early episodes. In fall 2002, G4 made a deal with Pringles to have them sponsor the show. Cheat was now officially known as "Cheat, Pringles Gamer's Guides". Cheat was one of G4's most popular shows. In certain episodes Rouse would leave the studio and film on location based on the game he was reviewing. Notable episodes of these years include Rouse getting advice from the staff at Tips and Tricks magazine, looking at Knights of the Old Republic as a Jedi Knight and Sith Lord, and looking at The Matrix. In spring of 2004, G4 announced a merge with TechTV. While many shows on both networks were cancelled, Cheat survived the merger and production continued on the newest season. In summer of 2004, after a dispute, Pringles ended its sponsorship of Cheat. G4TechTV continued to produce the remander of the season with the original Cheat logo and the name was changed back to Cheat. G4TechTV promised a relauch next season. Rouse looked at more games into the fall as the season wrapped up, including driving around in a Jeep looking at The Simpsons: Hit and Run and playing James Bond with G4tv.com host Tina Wood looking at Everything or Nothing. The season finale aired in November, which was dedicated to Doom 3. After the November episode, Rouse left the show. The Kristin Holt seasons In January 2005, former American Idol contestant Kristin Holt was quietly hired to replace Cory Rouse. New episodes were produced with Holt in the winter on a new set. In February, the new season of Cheat! was announced to premiere in spring, with a new host and set. The new season and format launched with an episode dedicated to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas marked Holt's debut on G4. She was met with mixed reactions, with many fans believing she was a poor replacement for Rouse, whereas others were more welcoming. G4 made a season with her, which wasn't as successful, presumably due to G4 already losing much of its audience since the merger. The new episodes were all dedicated to one game, where before different games would be included in each episode. Holt also stayed in studio every episode, while Rouse left on location. At the conclusion of the season in the fall, Cheat! was again put on hiatus. In summer of 2006, G4 announced that Cheat! would be renewed for another season. The G-Spot 60 second segments that aired during commercial breaks began filming Holt, on the Attack of the Show set, giving a cheat for a specific game before the season aired. For an unspecified reason, the segments were briefly hosted by X-Play's Morgan Webb, leading fans to believe Holt either left the show or was fired. Holt later appeared on the segments, and the season premiered in mid July, hosted by Holt. The new season was filmed in the Attack of the Show studio, and the premiere brought back the concept of many games in every episode. The season finale aired in December. While G4 confirmed in February 2007 that a new season to be hosted by Holt was in production, currently as of January 10, 2008 episodes has been on perpetural reruns featuring games already released early last year. Currently, as of January 14, 2008, aside the weekday episode reruns, Cheat! is now a segment of X-Play where Holt gives cheats of one game per segment. With this new development, it may be fact that Cheat! will not be hosted as a full show anymore, but there's no word as of now.